<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>killua is a bad friend (A HunterxHunter Oneshot) by juncko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744715">killua is a bad friend (A HunterxHunter Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juncko/pseuds/juncko'>juncko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Killua Needs a Hug, gon and killua, last episode of hxh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juncko/pseuds/juncko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically what killua is thinking after he and gon go their own ways</p><p>but worse</p><p>that's it.</p><p>(lower case intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>killua is a bad friend (A HunterxHunter Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please don't hate this oneshot, it's just going to go by all the spoilers and tik toks i got of this episode</p><p>some dialogue will also be changed</p><p>lower case intended</p><p>(this is just going to be abt if killua didn't accept the fact that he can't protect gon at all times)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>killua walked the opposite direction as gon. this was it. they have been bestfriends for years, it would be hard for them to let go this easily. so why? why aren't they showing their true feelings to each other?</p><p>the cat-eyed boy looked in the direction of where gon was heading. this was it. a frown finally appearing on his face. he didn't want to stop being gon's friend. he wanted to stay with gon. he wanted to go on adventures with gon. he wanted to do everything with gon. but that can't happen anymore. gon is gone from killua's grasp. the white haired boy wants so desperately to grab gon's arm and tell him to not leave. but he can't. gon's not there anymore.</p><p>gon's gone</p><p>gon's gone</p><p>gon's gone</p><p>thoughts were swirling in killua's mind. gon....</p><p>the person who taught him that it's ok to have friends</p><p>the person who he went everywhere with</p><p>the person he wanted to protect</p><p>forever.</p><p>but he can't</p><p>because gon's gone now</p><p>killua misses the days where they would hang out and play with killua's skateboard or when gon would teach killua how to fish.</p><p>oh how killua wants those days to happen once more.</p><p>gon was killua's light in the darkness. and he didn't want his light to go away.</p><p>tears streamed down his pale cheeks, he wants his gon back.</p><p>he wants his bestfriend back.</p><p>''your always so calm killua, i'm jealous of that,'' killua remembers gon say to him.</p><p>he wasn't calm. he was freaking out in the inside. gon was in danger. and it was killua's job to protect him. but he couldn't.</p><p>and that was how he got hurt and lost his nen...</p><p>all because killua didn't protect him</p><p>''i'm a terrible friend,'' killua said through his sobs. he grabbed his fluffy white hair, gripping it, not even feeling pain.</p><p>all that mattered was that he was a bad friend to gon</p><p>it was his fault that gon got hurt</p><p>it's always his fault</p><p>because he could never protect gon</p><p>like a good friend would.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>